


Day 161 - Taken (4/6)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [161]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Lestrade, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mycroft is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The door to the office opened and the shadow of a tall man fell into the room.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 161 - Taken (4/6)

The grey-haired man restlessly paced the carpet in the outer office, ignoring the bottle blonde secretary’s annoyed glances.

The door to the office opened and the shadow of a tall man fell into the room.

“Greg. Come in.”

“Mycroft.” He only gave a short nod before he entered and started pacing again.

“Do sit down, will you?”

“How can you be so calm? This is your brother.”

“And me getting all worked up will help him how? I need to be a step ahead of them, I can’t do that when I start worrying.”

“Let me help. Let John help. The man is going up the wall.”

“This is an attack on the government. I can’t risk it. He is emotionally involved and therefore prone to mistakes.”

“Sometimes I wonder why we are friends. You really can be an arsehole.”

Mycroft shook his head softly. He wondered about that all the time. He didn't deserve to call a man like that his friend. Greg was honest, loyal and – most importantly – not afraid of him.

He honoured their friendship in his own ways. This time he pretended not to see that Greg ‘accidentally’ pocketed the list with potential suspects and their whereabouts. Mycroft didn’t need the list anymore anyway. And who cared about the rules? This was about his flesh and blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Mrs Burns again - was 'honour'.
> 
> I stayed up until half past two in the morning yesterday, because I was chatting with friends in the States. And tonight I agreed to do a midnight pumpkin pie baking with Bakerstreet Babe Curly, who is currently staying at my place.  
> Someone send coffee!!!


End file.
